


Ten Years

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Vanitas goes to a club to take his mind off things and wakes up in an unfamiliar room with a very familiar man
Relationships: Isa/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikazeAimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazeAimi/gifts).



> Happy birthday Ai! I hope you enjoy this, I might revisit the idea later to write some more 👀

Vanitas let out a quiet groan as he covered his face with a pillow to protect himself from the bright sunlight. His head throbbed like a tap dancing team was using him as his stage. When he attempted to shift and get into a more comfortable position, he let out a grunt and decided to just settle in after managing to roll over. The way his body ached was something he hadn’t felt in the ten years since he’d graduated high school and moved away from his hometown. It was a burn that stirred memories of someone he hadn’t seen since they parted ways and mutually agreed to cut ties with each other, a burn he’d quietly miss during long nights while he was alone, a burn that made him wonder if he’d made the right choice back then. Reaching to pull the blanket up over his head, he moved the pillow back under his head and buried his face in the fabric as he attempted to go back to sleep. The scent lingering in the fabric was familiar but also different in a way that made it seem like the owner had matured. Vanitas tried to remember what happened the night before through the haze of his hangover. 

_ The bass throbbed through his body as he waded through the sea of bodies towards the bar, finding a spot at the end of the bar and settling in on the barstool. After a rough few months, he decided he was tired of spending nights alone in his empty apartment. Even with how annoying it was to deal with random people he wasn’t interested in hitting on him, being in the crowded club was still better than being alone with his cat and his thoughts. He ordered himself a random ale to start the night off since he wasn’t sure he wanted to get wasted right away. With the first sip of his drink, he knew he was already sure the night was going to be a rough one. It was gonna be hard for him to drink enough to get a good buzz on when he started off with something this bitter. While he was distracted thinking about how bitter his drink was, the bartender set a bright blue drink in front of him. _

_ “Here, the man at the other end of the bar bought you this.” the bartender explained with a smile. “He said you should try not to throw up before you’re even drunk.” _

_ “Thanks.” Vanitas mumbled with a nod. _

_ He poked at one of the ice cubes with his finger, stirring the drink together with the straw before taking a sip. It tasted sweet, much sweeter than he expected. It was a tropical style drink if the coconut and pineapple flavors were anything to go off of and as he continued drinking it, he slowly started to realize that it was a pretty strong drink at that. If nothing else, the stranger had definitely made sure he got warmed up. Finishing off the blue drink, Vanitas picked up his pint glass and quickly downed the second half of the ale he’d ordered before setting the empty glass on the bar counter and taking a moment to catch his breath.  _

_ “Care for a dance?” a man’s voice asked from behind him as he set his hand on the counter next to Vanitas’ empty glasses.  _

_ The black haired man looked up, just about to turn the stranger down when the sight of the person in front of him made his breath catch. The hair was longer than he remembered but he couldn’t forget those aqua eyes that stared into his own stunned red ones no matter how many years had passed. Even with how much taller he had gotten since they’d last seen each other, the hand that held his own and led him out onto the dancefloor was the same as it had been when he’d held it last ten years ago. How many shots had it taken before they kissed? How many kisses until they stumbled into an uber? Had they even made it into the bedroom before his clothes hit the floor or were they littered across the hall out of desperation? How long had he made it before he’d begged for the other man to go easy on him? How had he looked when they finally stopped?  _

A hand rubbing his lower back pulled Vanitas from his thoughts, red eyes snapping open to look back at who was there. There was something so casual about the way the man rubbed along his back to work the tension out of his body and help him relax after how much he’d worked him up the night before. It took everything Vanitas had not to snap at him out of embarrassment after waking up in his bed after ten years apart. Of course that jerk was wearing pants but not a shirt, just like he did before. It was frustrating how good he looked with his stupid muscles and his long blue hair. Even the stupid faded scar on his face looked annoyingly sexy in the early morning light as those damn eyes watched his every movement. How had he managed to get sexier since they’d broken up?

“How’d you sleep?” the man asked as he laid on his side facing Vanitas, his blue hair tied back with a hair tie to keep it out of the way. 

“Like the dead.” Vanitas mumbled, pulling the blanket up closer and looking away from him. If he continued staring into those eyes, those damn aqua eyes, he knew he would only end up in a worse situation. 

“How long has it been since we both moved away, Vanitas?” the blue haired man ran his fingers moved along the smaller male’s spine through the blanket. 

“Ten years, three months, and fifteen days.” the red eyed man mumbled with a peek back at his companion. “All that time and you haven’t changed, Isa.” 

Isa’s fingers made their way under the blanket, lightly stroking his companion’s side as he worked to make the smaller man look at him properly again. “No, I have. We both have. If we were the same as back then you never would’ve let me take you home from that club.”

Vanitas shivered at the feeling of those soft fingers tracing along his ribs, trying to push away as he felt lips pressed to the back of his neck. He tried to push himself up and was quickly pushed back down onto the bed. The blanket was pulled down to his lower back, those distracting lips finding the scars on his back and pressing against each one softly as if in apology. Of course after ten years the idiot still blamed himself for the accident. Letting out a growl, the black haired man sat up and pinned Isa to his own bed before glaring down at him. Vanitas didn’t even care that he was naked as his eyes traced the scar on the other man’s stupidly handsome face. 

“Quit blaming yourself asshole, it’s not like you knew that psycho bitch would be waiting for you.” Vanitas hissed angrily as he shifted to be more comfortable on Isa’s lap. “That was ten years ago, move the fuck on!”

“I wasn’t thinking about that Vanitas, I was thinking about how much I hated her for pulling us apart for so long. I missed waking up with you like this.” Isa whispered as his hands settled on the other man’s hips. “I missed listening to you talk in your sleep when I wake up in the middle of the night.”

Vanitas rolled his eyes and let out a huff. “You’re such a sap.”

“That’s funny because as far as I remember, you were the one babbling about how much he missed cuddling on snow days.” the hands on his hips gripped tighter as Isa rolled their hips together. “Look at you, when was the last time you woke up in someone else’s bed?” 

“That’s none of your business.” Vanitas growled, his nails digging into the other man’s skin as he gripped his shoulders tightly. 

Isa let out an amused chuckle as he turned the two of them over, pinning Vanitas’ wrists above his head with one hand. “You’re so defensive, almost like this was your first time since we broke up.”

Anything Vanitas was about to say died in his throat, his eyes rolling back as the other man gripped his cock and gave him a long stroke. Isa watched the way the expression of the man under him as he stroked him lazily. He wasn’t worried about rushing as he focused on running his thumb along every sensitive spot he remembered from their teenage years. Slipping his thumb under the foreskin of his companion’s erection, he listened to the beautiful moan that the smaller man released while teasing him lightly. Isa ran his teeth along the pale shoulder presented to him and appreciated the soft shiver of Vanitas’ body. 

“This isn’t how you win an argument asshole, this is cheating.” Vanitas whispered, pulling his wrists against the hand holding him down in a desperate attempt to gain back control. “Fucking tease…”

“If you’d rather....” Isa whispered against the smaller man’s neck as he pulled his hand away before releasing the wrists in his grasp. “I can always leave you here to take care of yourself.”

Vanitas growled and rolled the two of them over so he was on top of the blue haired man, feeling hands grip his hips once he was settled on top of the other man. “What’s going through your mind right now? Why did you take me home with you after not even talking for the last ten years?”

Isa ran his hands along the sides of his companion’s torso softly before softly cupping his face. “Just that I regret letting you go back then.”

“Bull.” 

“It’s true. You’re even more radiant than when we were in high school and in that short period of time where we could still talk last night, you had me hanging onto your every word.” Isa moved one of his hands to hold one of Vanitas’, lacing their fingers together before pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand. “You’ve been on my mind for these past ten years and finding you last night at the bar was like a dream come true.” 

“Really? Because waking up in what looks like a stranger’s bed after leaving a bar feels like a waking nightmare.” Vanitas replied flatly before flopping down to lay on the taller man. “Listening to you go on like a lovesick teenager killed the mood, make me breakfast.”

“Let me get you some clothes first.” Isa smiled as he sat up and pressed a kiss to Vanitas’ cheek. He picked up the nude man, helping coax Vanitas into wrapping his legs around his waist before walking over to his dresser. 

The red eyed man laid his head on his companion’s shoulder while he listened to Isa dig through his dresser, mulling over the idea of just asking for his own clothes back when he finally noticed the sound of a washing machine from a few rooms away. He was set back down on the edge of the bed and had to tear the shorts and shirt out of Isa’s hands to keep him from being dressed by someone else. Vanitas didn’t care how sore he was, he could dress himself. He pulled the basketball shorts on, tying the string at the waistband to keep them up before pulling on the loose shirt. Once he was dressed, he felt himself be picked up again and grumbled quietly as he was carried out to the kitchen. As much as he hated to admit it, being spoiled like that was actually nice. He allowed himself to be set on the counter and watched as Isa started to dig through the fridge to get things together for breakfast. Vanitas listened to the other man hum quietly while he cooked and leaned against the wall while he watched him. This was peaceful, something he hadn’t even realized he could miss when it wasn’t even something the two of them had had during the years they were together before. He closed his eyes while he listened to Isa cooking and hadn’t even realized he’d nodded off until he was gently shaken awake.

“Hey, are you still hungry or do you just wanna lay down and take a nap?” Isa asked softly.

“I’m fine, I can take a nap later.” Vanitas mumbled as he reached up and wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders. 

“Come on, let’s get you to the table.” the blue haired man picked up his companion, appreciating just how cute Vanitas looked as he carried him to the dining room. 

Vanitas allowed himself to be set down in one of the chairs, looking over the plate that was set in front of him before picking up his fork and starting to eat. Isa sat down across from him and smiled as he started to eat. The two of them sat in comfortable silence while they ate with occasional glances at each other and the occasional playful tap of their feet against the other’s. After the two of them finished their breakfast, Isa took their plates and walked back into the kitchen to wash their dishes. Vanitas watched from the table while he munched on the last piece of bacon that had been on his plate. His eyes wandered along the other man, taking in every inch of muscle that he’d gained in the past ten years. Something about the new, harder lines where his body used to still have some baby fat on it made Vanitas want to run his hands along every space he hadn’t already memorized in the time they had been together before. He could feel his mouth watering and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before looking away before he could be caught staring. Isa dried his hands off on the kitchen towel before walking back over to the dining room to kneel next to the man sitting in one of his chairs.

“Wanna head back to my room or go take a shower?” Isa asked as his hands moved to settle on Vanitas’ thighs. 

“Bed first, I need a nap to work off this hangover.” Vanitas mumbled as he allowed himself to be picked up again. 

“Alright, up we go.” 

Isa carried his companion back to his bedroom, kicking the door shut gently so it wouldn’t aggravate Vanitas’ headache before laying down on the bed with him. He wrapped the smaller man in his warm blanket and spooned his newly wrapped blanket burrito. Vanitas let out a muffled grumble before allowing himself to relax into those annoyingly strong arms. 

“Get some sleep Vanitas, I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Isa whispered with a soft kiss pressed to the top of his companion’s head. 

Ten years was a long time, they had a lot to catch up on. 


End file.
